


Birthday Wish

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Developing Relationship, Disappointment, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Yuri celebrates his sweet sixteen among friends in St. Petersburg, but receives the best gift when he had just about given up hope.“Give me a fucking minute, will you?” he yelled when he heard another knock. When he reached the door he flung it open, coming face to face with a huge flower arrangement.“Really?” he asked, “Did someone put you up to this? And isn't it a little late to be delivering flowers?”“You tell me,” a familiar voice said, lowering the vase. Yuri's eyes grew when he saw who it was.“You didn't call, you didn't text. Do you know how pissed off I am at you?” he grumbled, crossing his arms and tapping a foot in annoyance.“I'm sorry. I've been flying most of the day to get here and don't have international service on my phone right now. Forgive me?” Otabek asked, giving the teen a half smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Yuri Plisetsky's birthday. I wanted to write a little fic about it since I love the angry little kitten. I also like the idea of Otayuri. So this is what I came up with. It's shorter than most of my other fics, but I wanted this short and sweet. It's just a little piece of fluff that popped into my mind and I wanted to share it. I might turn this into a series, but not sure yet. Wait and see.
> 
> Hope you like 'Birthday Wish'.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

The vibration against the wood of the nightstand woke him. He reached over and lifted his phone, bringing his hand back and resting it beside his head but not opening his eyes until the second time it buzzed. He peeked at the screen with one eye. When he saw who the message was, he grinned widely and sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and entered the pass code onto the screen, feeling wistful when he read the text.

 

_Happy Birthday, Yuratchka.  
_ _I hope you have the best sixteenth birthday.  
_ _I wish I could be there for you.  
_ _I've sent the next best thing, which will be there this afternoon.  
_ _All my love.  
_ _Grandpa_

 

Yuri missed his grandfather so much. When he was picked up by Yakov Feltsman to ice skate competitively worldwide, he had to move from Moscow to St. Petersburg. He had a hard time fitting in with the Russian club, but an older skater had taken him under his wing. Being twelve years his senior, Viktor was the best competitor in the world of figure skating. The man was full of surprises, befriending the cranky kitten everyone had avoided from day one. He had softened over the years though, especially when Viktor had trotted halfway across the globe and found the love of his life in Yuuri Katsuki. Yuri had grown fond of the Japanese skater as well though he would never admit it outright. He had an image to maintain after all. Viktor had decided to return to skating after the Grand Prix Finals, coming back to Russia shortly after. He had brought Yuuri with him and the young man had informally joined the Russian club.

Life had pretty much been uneventful since Russian Nationals and the European championship, being quiet since Viktor and Yuuri left for Four Continents for a week. Even though Yuri didn't miss their constant flirting, he missed their companionship. The trio spent a lot of time together on and off the ice, Yuri going to their apartment many times a week for dinner or just to hang out. Viktor loved to constantly tease or hound him, often pointing out ways he could improve his routines. Yuri would grumble and tell him what was the point as he swept the competitions, earning a medal at each one. Viktor always ended the conversation with there was always room for growth.

Yuuri on the other hand looked out for the well-being of the teen. He made sure Yuri ate well, got plenty of sleep and asked how he was doing. Yuri had begun to confide in him, telling him how much he missed his grandfather. He was the only family Yuri ever talked about, the only family that mattered to him. He discussed his fears about competing, Yuri thinking he had to prove that he was the best at everything he did, which Yuuri disagreed with. He told Yuri it was ok to admit he made mistakes. He was human after all.

He also told Yuuri about his budding relationship with Otabek Altin. They hadn't seen each other since the Grand Prix Finals, but they texted and video chatted all the time. Their feelings for each other had grown, but they decided not to enter into a commitment until they spent more time with each other.

He didn't have to worry about any of that today though. It was his birthday.

After thanking Lilia for a gift card for music she gave him along with tickets to see the local ballet company, he left for the rink. It was a short walk from the former ballerina's apartment. Even though it was still chilly, the sun was shining. Yakov had offered to give him the day off but he declined since Worlds were so close.

He stretched after changing, watching the skaters already on the ice. Viktor and Yuuri had come in early and were already practicing. Yuuri was going through his free skate program for the millionth time that week, focusing on the quad flip at the end since Viktor insisted he improve his landing. He didn't envy Yuuri. It was a hard jump to land and he crashed quite a bit. Yuri rolled his eyes when he fell yet again, Viktor rushing to Yuuri's side and massaging his back before his hands slid lower.

“Vitya!” Yakov barked in English, getting his attention, “Have you forgotten there are children around? Save molesting your boyfriend on your own time.”

“Have you forgotten there's a minor who can understand English?” Yuri yelled, watching several turn in his direction.

“You put me to shame with just your words, Yurio,” Viktor said, hurrying off the ice and throwing his arms around him when he reached him, “Happy Birthday!”

“Get off me, old man!” Yuri cried, trying to shove him away.

“Yuuri and I got something special for your birthday,” Viktor crooned as he squeezed Yuri tighter and turning his head to the ice, “Yuuri, come here!”

Yuuri skated over and leaned against the rail, smiling at the two.

“Happy Birthday, Yuri,” he said.”

“Thanks, Katsudon. Tell your boyfriend to get the fuck off me,” Yuri growled.

Viktor laughed and released him, handing Yuri an envelope and smiled as he waited for him to open it. Yuri just stared at him suspiciously.

“This isn't going to be something stupid or glitter exploding on me, is it?” Yuri asked, eyes narrowed.

“No,” Yuuri assured him, “I wouldn't let Viktor do anything like that.”

He nodded and tore the envelope apart, seeing five handmade coupons. Three were for katsudon dinners since Yuri loved them so much, one was a free pass to smack Viktor upside the head when he said or did something incredibly stupid. The last one made Yuri's jaw drop.

“What's this?” he asked, holding the piece of paper.

“A voucher to go to Paris with us and your grandfather,” Viktor said offhandedly, watching a beginner's skating class take the ice.

“Are you serious?” Yuri asked incredulously.

“Yep. I was asked to oversee a training camp this summer. Yuuri's coming with me and we thought you'd like to sight-see with him. Since you're still underage I asked your grandfather to join us. He's looking forward to it, by the way,” he explained.

“Wow, this is great. Thanks!” he said, throwing his arms around Viktor's waist and giving him a rare hug. Viktor smiled and hugged him back. He turned to Yuuri and embraced him over the rail.

"Wait," Yuri said, holding up one of the vouchers, "Is this one multiple uses?"

"Yuri!" Viktor whined.

"No, you can only smack Viktor once," Yuuri replied, trying to contain giggles, "Sorry."

"Damn, it was worth a try."

Yakov yelled at them to get to work soon after. Viktor clutched Yuuri's hand and led him to the center of the ice, physically manipulating his body into various positions to make his movements more fluid. Yuri was lacing his skates when he felt a body press against his back and slender arms thrown over his shoulders.

“Hi Yuri,” a woman said, “Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks, Mila,” he replied, “You can get off me now.”

“But I want to give you your gift,” the woman whined.

“If you ask me for a date again, I'm going to lose my shit,” Yuri growled.

“No, though you don't know what you're missing,” Mila joked, walking around the bench to sit next to him and handing him a small bag when she sat down. Yuri dug through a sea of tissue paper and pulled a small wrapped bundle out of the bag. He tore the paper gently and held the small figurine up when it was free, tilting his head as he looked at it.

“It looks just like Chernee,” he said, smiling. The small cat was almost a perfect replica of his long-haired Siamese. The replica was licking a paw but Yuri could still see a sliver of the light blue eyes.

“I saw it in Barcelona and thought you'd like it.”

“Thanks, Mila,” he said, patting her hand.

The young woman pecked him on the cheek and rose, joining the others in the rink. He watched the various activities in front of him. It was becoming crowded so he knew if he wanted to get some practice in he'd have to get out there soon. It was already too late to work on his jumps, but he could alter them to singles for the time being as he went through the rest of his routine. Before he joined the others, he checked his phone, frowning when there were no unread messages.

_How could he forget?_

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day went by quickly. Viktor and Yuuri took him out for dinner at the best Italian restaurant in town. Yuri was thankful for their company. Viktor knew he loved Italian, so when the two men offered Yuri quickly took them up on the invitation. Besides, he didn't feel like spending the evening alone.

Lilia had gone out of town that afternoon to spend the rest of the week with friends. Several new ballets were being performed in Moscow and she wanted to attend each one. The woman was a hard sell though and would undoubtedly critique the newest dancers to the art but wanted to see them nonetheless.

The meal ended too quickly and the men drove him home, Viktor and Yuuri spending a little over an hour with him before leaving. They all had a busy day of practice tomorrow since Yakov was giving them Sunday off. He flopped on the couch after he walked his guests to the door, waving as they drove away. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table along with the card Lilia had given him earlier in the day. He scratched the code off and opened his music app, searching the store for songs he wanted to purchase. He found a few he didn't have already, but was lost after that. He scrolled through the suggested list and stopped when he found one his best friend liked, instantly putting him in a bad mood.

_That fucker didn't even text me today. Asshole._

He huddled on the couch, pressing his knees against himself as he selected a few songs to download. He was listening to a new artist when there was a knock at the door. He closed the app to see what time it was.

9:17 pm. Who would be knocking on the door this late?

Yuri jumped off the couch and set his phone back on the table, turned the corner and almost tripped over his cat as the feline snaked around his legs. Taking short steps and hopping away from his cat, he slowly made his way to the door.

“Give me a fucking minute, will you?” he yelled when he heard another knock. When he reached the door he flung it open, coming face to face with a huge flower arrangement.

“Really?” he asked, “Did someone put you up to this? And isn't it a little late to be delivering flowers?”

“You tell me,” a familiar voice said and lowered the vase, Yuri's eyes widening when he saw who it was.

“You didn't call, you didn't text. Do you know how pissed off I am at you?” he grumbled, crossing his arms and tapping a foot in annoyance.

“I'm sorry. I've been flying most of the day to get here and don't have international service on my phone right now. Forgive me?” Otabek asked, giving him a half smile.

“Yeah, but just this once. Get your ass in here,” Yuri said, stepping out of the way to let him in. Yuri followed him down the hallway, pointing to his left when Otabek looked at him in askance. He took the vase from Otabek's hands and placed it on the buffet in the living room, turning around and seeing Otabek standing in the middle of the room awkwardly.

“Have a seat,” Yuri offered, motioning to the couch. When Otabek lowered himself onto the couch and got comfortable, he grabbed an accent pillow and fell onto the end opposite him.

“How was your flight,” Yuri asked, looking into his weary eyes.

“The flight wasn't bad, but the layover was awful. I was stuck in Moscow for five hours. Oh, by the way, these are for you,” Otabek said, pulling an oil-stained paper bag from his backpack.

Yuri took the bag and looked inside, a wonderful scent escaping when he opened unfolded it. They were his grandfather's famous cranberry and walnut pirozhkis.

“How on earth?”

“I met your grandfather at the airport. He says happy birthday, by the way,” Otabek said, giving Yuri a half-smile.

“Why did my grandpa meet you there?” he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“He wanted to ship them but was worried they'd be ruined by the time they got to you. Apparently he's been talking with Viktor about something?” he paused, watching Yuri nod before continuing, “So Viktor asked me if I'd bring them since I would be in Moscow.”

“Wait, you mean Viktor knew you were coming?”

“Yeah. I asked him to keep quiet. I wanted to surprise you,” Otabek revealed.

“That asshole,” Yuri grumbled.

“Admit it, you're surprised.”

“Yeah, I am but you kind of fucked up. I do have to practice tomorrow,” Yuri said.

“I know, but why do you think you have Sunday off? We can hang out before I have to fly back.”

“Did Viktor tell you we have Sunday off?” Yuri asked.

“No, I asked Yakov. He agreed on one condition,” he said.

“And what would that be?”

“I have to stop distracting you from practice,” Otabek answered, laughing when Yuri turned red, “Do I distract you, Yuratchka?”

“Maybe a little,” Yuri admitted, “And you haven't earned the right to call me that.”

They were silent for several minutes, not sure what to say. This was the first time they'd seen each other since they admitted their feelings. It was a little awkward. It was a little overwhelming. It was wonderful. He was extremely happy Otabek was here.

“Flowers, eh? Bit cliché, don't you think?” Yuri asked, looking at him.

“Yeah, but I needed something to hide behind. It was either that or a gorilla suit,” Otabek teased.

“I would have paid to see the gorilla suit. Imagine how wonderful that would have been on my social media account,” he joked.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Otabek deadpanned.

“Thanks for the present, they're nice,” Yuri said, looking at the vase and admiring the beauty of them.

“That's not your gift,” Otabek said, smiling softly when his friend whipped his head back to face him.

“What? Is it you visiting then?” he guessed but Otabek shook his head, “Hanging out on Sunday? You're paying for everything by the way.”

“OK, but no.”

“Well, I'm done guessing. What the fuck is it?” he asked, growing tired of this game.

Yuri lowered the pillow he was clutching against him when Otabek scooted closer to him. Otabek was sitting inches from him, so close he could smell the fragrance of the soap he used. He swallowed hard and willed himself to calm down. Yuri had told him he found him extremely attractive but they vowed not to entertain those ideas.

“This,” Otabek whispered, gripping Yuri's chin with his thumb and forefinger before lowering his head.

He feathered his lips over Yuri's, moving back slightly to take in the stunned reaction on his face. Otabek's gaze darted down to Yuri's mouth and he licked his lower lip, contemplating whether to kiss him again. Yuri acted before he did however, pulling on his jacket and crushing their lips together. The kiss was bruising, frantic, hungry. Their lips mashed against the others', teeth clanking as the kiss lacked finesse. It was hungry and desperate at the same time. It was beautiful. It felt so right.

“Beka,” he moaned breathlessly when they pulled apart.

“That's your gift. I know we said we wouldn't, but I couldn't play this game anymore. It's killing me inside, Yura,” Otabek admitted.

“I know what you mean,” he agreed, “So where do we stand?”

“I suggest we stay open to our possibilities,” Otabek said, “If you want a relationship, I'm for it. If you decide you want to wait, I'm OK with that too. Our feelings are mutual, I don't see that changing any time soon. I just don't want the opportunity to slip away when I least expect it.”

“Beka, you're an idiot,” Yuri teased, “You up for long distance?”

“Of course,” Otabek admitted, giving Yuri that lopsided smile that drove him mad, “It'll be a lot of work, but it's worth it.”

“Good,” Yuri said, drawing closer, “ Now shut up. I want another present.”

 

“Happy to oblige,” Otabek said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's body and pulled him in for another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976).


End file.
